BRING ME TO LIFE AWARDS!
by GreenEyes555
Summary: The 'Bring Me To Life' awards have finally started! So get nominating, to find out how to nominate and how, who and what you can nominate read inside to find out! *********THE FIRST STAGE OF VOTING ENDS ON THE 31st JULY**********
1. Information

BRING ME TO LIFE AWARDS!!!

The 'Bring Me To Life' awards have now started!!!

To nominate your favorite stories and authors you can go to the website:

http://bringmetolifeawards(dot)weebly(dot)com

Or you can PM me by telling me;

Story name:

Author name:

Nominated for which award:

If you are going to PM me you will have to go to the website and look at the different awards.

You can nominate your favorite author or story however many times you want, as long as they fit into the categories!

You can also nominate yourself :) but there's not much fun in that so tell all your readers to nominate you right now!!

THE AWARDS HAVE STARTED AND I'LL POST A MESSAGE ON THE WEBSITE AND ON FANFICTION A FEW DAYS BEFORE NOMINATING CLOSES!!!

GO NOMINATE!!!!!!!!

P.S If you have any problems or concerns just PM me or review and I'll help you out!

- GreenEyes555

xoxo


	2. Catgories & Awards

If you are planning on nominating an author/story by PM'ing me here are the categories:

Forbidden Love Award- best forbidden love story

Pawprinted Award- best imprint story

Angst god/goddess- best angst story

Hilarity Award- best funniest story

Valentine Award- best romance story

Blast from the Past Award- best story that takes place in the past e.g. 1901, 1984

In the dark Award- best story where the author keeps you guessing till the very end

Canon Award- best story where the couples are the same as the book

Hero Award- best author

Forever Award- best story where Edward changes Bella

Who Dunnit' Award- best mystery story

The Shiny Apple Award- best twilight related story

The Bloody Rose Award- best new moon related story

The Red Ribbon Award- best eclipse related story

The Missing Chess Piece Award- best breaking dawn related story

Human Award- best all-human story

Dimension Award- best alternate universe story

Number One Award- best one-shot

Cliffhanger Award- best story that always keeps you on edge

Eddie Award- best Edward story

Bellie Award- best Bella story

The teddy bear Award- best Emmett story

The thorns of a Rose Award- best Rosalie story

The Tinkerbell Award-best Alice story

The Military Man Award- best Japer story

The Passionate Woman Award- best Esme story

The Award- best Carlisle story

Songbird Award- best original/creative story

The Clutz and the Angel Award- best Edward and Bella story

The Pixie and the Empath Award- best Alice and Jasper story

The Grizzly and the Rose Award- best Rosalie and Emmett story

007 Award- best action story

Best Kiss- most memorable kiss from a story

Best Fight- most memorable fight from a story

Cry your heart Out Award- best emotional/sob story

If you want to nominate from the site got to;

.com

And click on nominate, then fill out the boxes accordingly.

If you want to nominate from FanFiction go to my profile page and click on PM (private message)

The message should be set out like this;

Story name: _write the story name here_

Author's name: _write the authors name here_

Nominated for: _write the award here_

If you are nominating someone for the 'Hero Award' (best author), please write in the 'story name' the author's name again ;)

**You are not allowed to nominate any of my stories**

You can nominate as many different stories as you want as long as they fit into the correct categories.

If you need any help either review this chapter or PM me and I'll be glad to help.

Good Luck and get nominating!!!

-GreenEyes555

xoxo


	3. The End Is Near

Okay guys this is IMPORTANT!

The official end date to nominate your stories for the Bring Me To Life Awards!...

…Is the 10th June

So get nominating

Remember to see the rules and conditions go to;

www(dot)bringmetolifeawards(dot)weebly(dot)com

HURRY UP AND GET NOMINATING!

Good luck

-GreenEyes555

P.S. as soon as nominations are out of the way I can get back to writing 'Promises' :)


	4. The First Stage Of Voting

THE FIRST STAGE OF VOTING IS NOW OPEN!

To look at the nominations and vote for them go to the official website;

www(dot)bringmetolifeawards(dot)weebly(dot)com

If you can't vote on the website due to complications you can PM me with you vote.

Just make sure you tell me the category that you have chosen and the story/author you wish to vote for.

**Rules for voting:**

You cannot vote for your own story.

You can only vote once for each story, which means if you have other stories you like you can nominate them for those categories.

If you have any other queries or questions don't be afraid to review or PM me, I will be glad to help :)

I will post another chapter to let people know when the first stage of voting closes!

Good luck

XOXO

-GreenEyes555


	5. End Date For First Stage

Hey guys ,

The first stage of voting is going fantastically :) and the official end date is **31****st**** July.**

The end date was going to be sooner, but I'm still receiving at least 50+ votes a day.

So not long left to vote for your favorites.

www(dot)bringmetolifeawards(dot)weebly(dot)com

P.S- I just want to remind people that repeat voting for the same story or you own story is against the rules.

I do check IP addresses and eventually if this carries on I will consider punishments.

These awards are to give the authors the recognition they deserve, cheating doesn't help them because then they aren't seeing that people love their story, their seeing the one person is repeatedly voting for them, which is wrong.

Please stick to the rules.

xoxo

-GreenEyes555


End file.
